Now I'm Saved
by LittlemissStark315
Summary: A trip to a wave pool goes bad for Tony as he triggers an anxiety attack. slight Loki/Tony. Avengers comfort and fluff. one-shot. vent-fic. Based off my own experience in a wave pool


He wasn't sure how he got talked into going. Maybe it was Thor's puppy eyes or Clint's constant pestering. But it was Thor's birthday and he recently got a love for swimming pools. How he found out about wave pools was beyond him. (probably Clint) So here he was stuffed in one of his Many SUVs with Thor, Pepper,Loki,Bruce and Clint. Captain and Natasha had some kind of mission, lucky ducks. Tony had his arms crossed the whole time, looking out the window while Loki and Bruce had some debate of something or other. Tony really didn't give a shit at the moment. He wasn't a fan of water but pools he could do. Long as he stayed where he could stand he'd be fine. Suddenly he felt a slim hand on his shoulder. He heard the sliver tongue of Thors brother. "Anthony what bothers you?" He smirked weakly, reaching to hold his slim hand in his. They've been going out for about 6 months now and it's been going surprisingly well. "Just annoyed that I'm getting dragged into this trip when I could be working on something in the lab." Clint pipped in from the back seat open trunk of the SUV. "Cause it's so difficult hanging with us." Tony gave him a look. "Shut up feathers."

They parked and got there tickets in. Thor breathed in the chlorinated air. "Ahh what a wonderful scent and glorious day." Loki rolled his eyes placing his black towel on the ground. Tony handed him sunscreen as he stood next to him. "Here, before you burst into flames." Loki grumbled, putting the sunscreen on his arms and any other exposed skin. He didn't take his black shirt off, matching his green trunks. Tony suddenly had his hands on him as he took his shirt off. Loki glared. "What in the name of Odin do you think you are doing?" Tony smirked. "getting you out of your cloths." He took the sunscreen, rubbing some on Loki's chest and back. Loki grumbled and Tony chuckled, kissing his cheek. Thor nearly ran into the pool, Bruce and Clint following behind. Pepper laughed at there antics. "I'll meet you two in there." She was in her little red two piece. "We'll be in." Tony said to her as he put the sunscreen away. Loki smiled to Tony. "It does look rather refreshing." Tony chuckled. "Then get your butt in there reindeer games." Loki nodded. "I will wait for you by the shore." Tony nodded as he waked away. He already felt nervous. _Get it together stark. It's just a pool. You don't even have to go underwater. Just stay where you can stand. _

He saw Loki waiting for him and Thor toward the end of the pool, splashing with Clint and Bruce and pepper. He couldn't let them down. He saw Loki waiting for him. He chose to admire him a moment before he got in the pool. Since he came to earth as punishment, he let his hair down and by "Let his hair down" He meant he didn't use as many hair products as he did to keep it slicked back but enough to keep the natural thickness and waves in line. He had a gorgeous hair. It contrasted against his porcelain skin. Like a china doll. He walked closer, wanting to be near his boyfriend. He went next to Loki, holding his hand. Loki smiled softly to him. "This is a rather relaxing day." Tony sighed. "Yeah. It totally is." His voice was anything but genuine. Loki started leading them into the water and he felt his heart beat start to speed up. He hoped he wasn't shaking or that the gentle waves of the pool hid it, distracting Loki's senses. He couldn't help thinking, when are the waves starting? How far are we going out? Will it be too far away to escape the waves? Before he knew it he was waist high. Yeah. He was shaking. Luckily Loki hadn't noticed. Now close enough to them he could swim to them. Loki kissed Tony's cheek before diving underwater with the grace of a dolphin.

Tony continued walking to them. The water now splashing up against his arc reactor. Pepper smiled, meeting him. "Hey, you made it in." Tony smirked weakly. "Couldn't let you have all the fun without me." Thor laughed loudly. "Your midguardian pools are so refreshing! I have not had fun like this since I was a boy." Clint smirked, attempting to dunk Thor but with Thor's massive size, he looked like a back pack. Thor ended up dunking them both, creating a big wave of water, splashing the others. They all laughed at there antics as they came up for air. Tony smiled at them weakly, trying to be a part of them. Loki had just rolled his eyes at his brother but smiled. Then Tony heard it. The alarm for the waves. He felt his heart stop a moment as he started to turn to go back but Clint grabbed him. He started to struggle out of his hold, which was easy since he wasn't expecting that.

He vaguely heard pepper calling for him as he quickly swam as fast as he could to shore. Flashes of the cave coming to mind. He wasn't sure how fast he swam but soon as he got to shore he sat with his head in his hands, trying in vain to will the anxiety attack away. He was already hyperventilating. Everything was closing in, crumbing. The cave, he saw the cave. He was in it. He could feel the cold dampness. The pain of the having the electromagnet being shoved in. He had to grip his reactor, to make sure it was there. He jumped when he felt hands on him, nearly ready to attack. "Tony, it's me! Calm down." He breathed out, still calming down. His breathing still heavy. "Pep?" She looked so sympathetic, sitting next to him. "What happened?" He swallowed. "Just...an anxiety attack. That's all." She was quiet as she held his hand in an attempt to comfort him. He spoke, quietly. "I saw it. The cave." She frowned. "flashback?" He nodded. "Yeah...I thought I could handle a pool, you know, long as I don't go underwater..." "You shouldn't have forced yourself like that." He gave her a look. "And when I have ever not done that?" She gave him a look then they both looked as Loki came walked out of the water to sit next to them, looking concerned. "Anthony? Are you alright?" Pepper smiled softly before getting up. "I'll leave you two alone." She started to go back to the pool, going to tell the rest he was ok but won't be joining them.

Loki sat next to Tony, taking Peppers spot, taking a strong but gentle hold of his hand. "What was it to make you so scared?" "I'm not scared Lokes." Loki gave him a weak glare. "Your eyes are as wide as saucers. Please, do not try to lie to the God of lies, Love." Tony sighed, leaning his head on Loki's thin shoulder. "Just...shit really." Loki nodded. "Can you tell me about this...shit?" Tony smiled weakly when Loki forced himself to use the curse word. He doesn't like to use them. He thinks he's above them. Tony let out a heavy sigh. "You know about my kidnapping? When I got this?" He tapped his reactor. "Yes, I do. I still wish to kill those savages for what they did." Tony smiled weakly before continuing. "I saw them. When the waves started and I swam to shore. It felt like I was there again, in that cave. Keeping my head under water until I've nearly blacked out. Water kept splashing on the car battery the gave me, you know? It would always send this little shock into me when it did, which was often. It hurt like a bitch but I showed them." As he talked his voice became more horse and thick as his eyes welled up. He felt Loki wrap his arms around him, kissing his head. "I promise, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you like that ever." "None of us will." Tony and Loki looked up, seeing Pepper, Clint, Bruce and Thor, out of the water and coming to sit next to them. Clint was the one who spoke with a weak smirk but concern was clear in his eyes as he sat next to Tony on his other side. "Don't worry tin can. You'll always be safe with us." Thor frowned softly. "I am sorry Man of Iron. I did not intend for this day to harm you so."

Tony sniffled, sitting up, smiling weakly to Thor. "It's ok big guy. You shouldn't cancel your plans because of me." Pepper looked to him worriedly. "Are you alright?" Tony looked around at all of them. His family. His best friends. The people he would do anything for. The people he would die for. He felt his eyes water. Touched they had all come out of the pool just to see if he was ok. "Yeah. I will be."

AN: just a little anxiety ridden Tony/loki fluff. Sorta based off my own experience in a wave pool. Sorta a vent fic. I just hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
